South Park meet Peanuts
by Professor Cameron Will
Summary: The Peanuts gang are in South Park but why?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the five 10 year-old boys Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski who were waiting for Gerald Broflovski (Kyle's dad) to pick them up from the movies.

They had just been in to see 'The Peanuts Movie'.

(Dude! I thought that movie was a load of shit!) Kenny said from under his parka.

"You got that right dude." Stan agreed.

Just Kyle's phone rang.

Kyle answered, spoke a couple of words then hung up.

"Change of plan dudes. Instead my mom is picking us up." Kyle explained

"No way am I riding with your mom Kyle. She's a complete bitch!" Cartman said.

"Don't call my mom a bitch fat-ass!" Kyle yelled.

(Dudes!) Kenny said.

The next day

The boys arrived at school and saw that something was wrong at once.

There was a boy dragging a blue blanket (does that kid drag it everywhere?)

A student that looked like a dog (Kenny claims it smelled like a dog)

A stall with a girl in a blue dress (no way can she be a psychiatrist)

A another girl in a blue dress but she was following the boy with the blanket

And boy that kept dropping stuff and two girls (is one of them blind) talking to each other and then looking at the boy.

"Hey new kid. What's your name?" Stan asked the clumsy boy.

"My name is Charles 'Charlie' Brown."

What is Charlie Brown and his friends doing in South Park?

What is with the girl following the boy?

Why is the boy dragging a blanket?

Why is that girl claiming to be a psychiatrist?

Why is Charlie Brown clumsy?

Why is there a student that looks (and smells) like a dog?

Find out in chapter 2 of South Park meets Peanuts.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time we saw Cartamn, Stan, Kyle and Kenny, they had just met Charlie Brown.

"Charlie Brown? That's a pretty fucked up name dude!" Cartman said.

Charlie Brown looks at his feet.

"Nice going Cartman, you upset the new kid." Stan said angrily.

"No. Your friend is right. My name is terrible. I have the worst luck in the world."

(You think?) Kenny said.

"I get chased by kite eating trees, my sister is always following Linus calling him her sweet baboo and my dog is always acting like a human." Charlie Brown explained.

That's a pretty fucked up life you have kid." Kyle said.

"Excuse me but why are you talking to Charlie Brown? Everyone knows he's a blockhead." Said a voice.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman turn to find themselves face to face with the girl from the stall.

"My name is Lucy. These are my brothers Linus and Rerun." Lucy introduced them.

The boys recognised Linus as the boy with the blue blanket.

"And I'm Sally." Said the girl that was following Linus.

"I'm Peppermint Patty and this is Marcie." Said the two girls.

"Who's the kid that looks and smells like a dog?" Stan asked.

"That's my dog Snoopy. And the little yellow bird is Woodstock." Charlie Brown explained.

"Well I'm Stan and these are my friends Kyle and Kenny. And that's Cartman. He's not really our friend, we just hang out with him." Stan introduced the boys.

"What brings you lot to South Park?" Kyle asked.

"We are here on transfer from our school. I was surprised that Charlie Brown would be with us. I thought he would have had to stay behind." Linus said.

You're going to meet someone a whole lot worse than Charlie Brown over here. Her name is Sheila Broflovski and she's Kyle's mom and a complete bitch." Cartman said.

"Don't call my mom a bitch fat-ass!" Kyle exploded.

"Is me or is this whole town really weird with all the children swearing?" Sally whispered.

(Oh shit! Butters, Token, Craig and Clyde are coming dudes!) Kenny warned them.

"Hi fellas. What's going on here?" Butters asked.

"Go away Butters no one wants you here." Cartman told him.

"OK!" Butters said excitedly.

The end of the day

"Hey look there's a new restaurant. I better go find Wendy. See you dudes!" Stan said and then left.

"Stan's girlfriend. He plans to propose to her sometime. We egging him on but he keeps saying not just quite yet." Kyle explained.

Just as they were crossing the road, a car zooms by and kills Kenny.

"Oh my god!They killed Kenny!" Cartman said.

"You bastards!" Kyle exclaimed.

Stan finally pops the question to Wendy but will she say yes?

Meanwhile Cartman, Kyle, Butters, Clyde, Token, Craig and the Peanuts gang set out on an adventure to the TV for Terrence and Phillip.

Find out in part 3/4


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Wendy" Stan greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey Stan. What do you want to do tonight?" Wendy asked.

Stan tells her about the new restaurant.

Meanwhile

"Dude! We're late for Terrance & Phillip!" Cartman said.

'What's Terrance & Phillip?" Linus asked.

'Side! It is ducking harlious." Kyle said.

While Kyle and Cartman explain Terrance & Phillip to Charlie Brown and friends Stan is prepared to ask Wendy.

'Wendy ermm will you marry me?" Stan asked.

"Of course I will Stan!" Wendy said.

'Stanley Marsh what is going on?" Sharon Marsh asked.

'Mom!" Stan exclaimed.

How will Stan get out of this one?

Find out in The last day of the Peanuts gang in South Park.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long to complete this. I have been planning how this would work out. Here's the final chapter as promised.

"Stan, why are you and Wendy here?" Sharon asked yet again.

Stan looked to Wendy, back to his angry mum, made up his mind and started to tell his mum about his plan.

Meanwhile

"Dude, why is that dork with the glasses always calling you 'sir'?" Eric Cartman asked Peppermint Patty.

"I don't know why Marcie calls Peppermint Party 'sir'." Charlie Brown responded.

"Charlie Brown, you blockhead. Eric was talking to Peppermint Patty." Viloet stated.

"Sir, is time to go home yet?" Marcie asked Peppermint Patty.

"First of all: Stop calling me 'sir'.

Second: It is time to head." Peppermint Patty declared.

"Already?" Kyle asked.

Just then Shelia and Gerald Broflovski, Randy and Sharon Marsh and Lianne Cartman entered the Cartman's house with a worried looking Stan and Wendy.

"Kids, did any of you know that Stan was taking Wendy out to that restaurant that has food that tastes disgusting?" Sharon asked them.

"Dude, tell them!" Kyle cried.

"Tell us what?" Randy asked Stan angrily.

"I proposed to Wendy." Stan admitted

Ten weeks later

Stan and Wendy were happily married.

Kyle and Bebe had started dating.

Kenny and Red were dating and Cartman (with Kenny's permission) was dating Karen McCormick.

The Peanuts gang left ten days after Stan and Wendy's wedding.

But one question still remained and it was one that would probably never be answered: What did this mean for the future of South Park and Peanuts?


End file.
